Caught In The Rain
by Hana-Chan00
Summary: It seemed like the arguing and fighting would never stop. Kagome escaped her apartment, trying to clear her head. Could her and Inuyasha fix it this time? One-shot.


**A/N: Hey there! I just wanted to make something cute for Valentine's Day, so here you go. I hope you like it~**

"Idiot," Kagome mumbled to herself angrily as she speed-walked through the never-ending rain. The city was draped in mist and fog; typical April weather. She'd forgotten her umbrella and her cell phone in the process of storming out. She made sure to slam the door, but she failed to remember that it was raining outside, and that it was getting darker by the minute.

Kagome and Inuyasha had ensued on yet another argument after disagreeing on something. It had to be something stupid, because she couldn't even remember what triggered the yelling and cursing.

"It's so cold out here," She shivered and pulled her navy blue jacket tighter around herself. Her hair was soaking wet, even with her hood over it. She was bound to get sick if she didn't get out of this weather soon. When she spotted her favorite coffee shop, she almost burst into a full-out sprint, but decided not to. She walked as fast as she could, though. As soon as she opened the door to the establishment, she felt instantly relieved. First thing first, she needed to figure out a way to dry off her hair.

_Ah!_ She really didn't want to resort to this, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Doing her best not to attract too much attention, she waddled herself to the one-toilet bathroom. After locking the door behind her, she began her plan right away. She unzipped her jacket and hung it over the sink. She saw her reflection in the corner of her eye, and almost screeched. Her hair was a disaster; it looked like a tsunami and a tornado collided on her head. That would be the second thing to get fixed on her priority list. After stripping down to her underwear and bra, she dried off her black t-shirt with the hand dryer, along with her blue jeans and her socks. Then she turned to the mirror, which hung above the sink, and ran her hands through her hair. Kagome then bent down under the hand dryer and thoroughly dried her hair.

After going through the process of making sure she was presentable, she finalized her plan by drying off her jacket. She walked out of the bathroom and took a seat at a nearby booth. Soon after, a waitress walked up to her table and introduced herself.

"I'd like a cappuccino, please," The waitress wrote down her order on her little notepad and walked away. Kagome sighed deeply and looked through the window to the left of her. She'd always liked window seats. Her mind started to wander and she ended up thinking of that idiot, Inuyasha. Whatever it was that started the argument was beyond her comprehension, but the things that were said among them were horrible. She never liked it when Inuyasha got angry with her, and he was pretty angry. He was so angry that he'd said something that Kagome couldn't bear to think about. Of course, she did anyway.

"_**Why do I even try with you, Kagome? I'm tired of this! All of it! I might as well just give up on us if this is what I have to go through every damned day!"**_

Of course her emotions got the best of her and she'd yelled something horrible right back at him and stormed out of their apartment.

She didn't even give him a chance to respond; she was hurt and she was so done at that moment that nothing mattered except to run away from the one man she loved. They had been like this for months now. Something changed in her when her mother passed away. Inuyasha tried to console and comfort her, but nothing worked. They'd tried counseling, medications for her and therapy, but nothing made her better. To Kagome, this was all her fault, but what he said was too much to bear.

Her thoughts were cut off when the waitress arrived with her cappuccino.

"Thank you," Kagome said as she began adding sugar to her hot coffee.

The waitress smiled, nodded, and walked to another booth on the other side of the room.

Kagome left the coffee to cool down and started thinking again. As she looked through the window, she saw a young couple with a little boy who she guessed was their son. They all looked so happy as they walked down the sidewalk, even in this bad weather. She started feeling sentimental, but decided not to go that route. What Inuyasha said was horrible, and she would not forgive him that fast.

After the coffee cooled and she sipped on it until it was half-empty, she fished seven dollars out of her wallet and left the money on the table. When she walked out of the coffee shop, she noticed that it wasn't raining anymore. Better for her, then. She made her way down the street, wandering aimlessly. There was no particular place that she wanted to go to; she just wanted to be anywhere but home. If home was what she could even call it anymore. She pulled her hood up and stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets. As she was walking down the rain-drenched sidewalk, she noticed many couples walking around together. This only made her feel like crap. A deep sigh escaped her.

"Kagome!," She heard from a short distance away. The black-haired girl stopped walking, and looked around, searching for the source of the noise.

"Over here, silly!," That came from across the street. Kagome looked and saw the one person she _really_ needed right now.

It was none other than her best friend, Sango.

Sango waved happily and made her way across the street. "Hey, Sango," Kagome replied in a gloomy manner. Her close friend immediately sensed that something wasn't right.

"What's the matter, Kagome?," Sango's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Another argument with Inuyasha?," She added. The other could only nod.

The two of them sighed in unison, and Sango pulled Kagome into a tight hug. After hugging for a minute or so, Kagome started to drag Sango towards a nearby bench. After sitting down, Kagome decided to fill Sango in on what happened between Inuyasha and herself.

After listening to the depressing tale, Sango looked at her friend with pity.

"I think you should make up with him, Kag," She insisted lightly, so not to make the other worked up.

"I don't know," Kagome shook her head, obviously conflicted.

Sango squeezed Kagome's hand supportively. "You can do it," She smiled brightly. The brooding girl looked at her friend and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll try," Kagome finally decided.

After saying their goodbyes, the once miserable girl walked with a spring in her step. She walked as fast as she could to the apartment complex. When she finally stood in front of her front door, she breathed in and out deeply, calming her nerves.

She twisted the handle of the door, and it was surprisingly open already. Kagome's heart started beating fast.

_'What if someone broke in?' _She thought frantically.

Without thinking, she rushed in, looking for Inuyasha. Kagome walked slowly towards the living room. There was broken glass everywhere and things were all over the floor. Blood was trickled on the wooden floor and Kagome's breath hitched.

_'Oh no no no. This can't be happening.' _Her chest tightened up and her hands were shaking. She followed the path of blood spots, and found herself in their bedroom. There was no one in the room and everything was untouched; just the same as when she left. Kagome walked around the rest of their apartment, equipped with the biggest knife she could find. She came up with nothing but unanswered questions.

"What the hell happened in here?," She asked silently, laying the knife down on the corner of the island in the kitchen. Finally, she decided it would be best to call the cops, at this point.

As she grabbed the phone off of the bed-side table in her bedroom, she dialed two of the three numbers. Just when she was going to dial the third number, someone grabbed her from behind. She screamed and pushed the assailant off of her. Kagome backed away from the mystery person quickly and her breathing instantly stopped.

"Oh my god," She finally said, after moments of silence.

"You damn idiot," Tears were starting to form at the corner of her eyes. She ran towards Inuyasha and grabbed him into a breath-restricting hug.

He blinked in a confused manner.

"Kagome, what's the matter?," The white-haired man asked, confusion etched across his features.

"I thought someone broke in and hurt you," Kagome was sobbing now, and was gripping him tightly.

Inuyasha chuckled lightly and snuggled his nose into her neck.

"It's fine. I'm okay," Kagome only cried harder in response. The man could only rub circles into her back until she stopped crying. She'd finally stopped sobbing hysterically, but she was still hugging him. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry," He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, trying to understand why she was saying sorry.

"What?," He asked.

"I said I'm-

"No, you shouldn't be apologizing, Kagome," He cut her off. She looked back at him, surprised.

"I'm the one who said those horrible things first, so _I'm_ sorry," He brushed her black bangs away from her face and kissed her forehead. Kagome smiled and looked up at the man she loved, oh so dearly.

"Even now, you still manage to surprise me," With that, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"You never did explain that mess in the living room, though," She mumbled after the kiss.

"I kind of got carried away," Inuyasha scratched the back of his head, shyly.

She grabbed his hands gently and stared at them, shock evident on her face. His hands were all bandaged up, and she could see that some of the bandages were being covered in blood, slowly. He sighed and grabbed her into a hug again. Suddenly, Kagome sneezed.

"Oh, crap," Inuyasha commented.

Kagome could only groan loudly.

Later that night, Inuyasha had Kagome tightly tucked into bed with a damp cloth on her forehead.

"Why me?," Kagome wondered aloud.

Inuyasha could only laugh at the pitiful girl laying before him.

Kagome kicked him off of the edge of the bed and he landed on his butt with a 'thump'.

"Ow," Was all the male could manage to say.

"Baka," Kagome said.

"I love you too, Kagome," Said the other.


End file.
